The present invention relates to a manufacturing technology of a semiconductor device, for example, a technology effective when applied to a manufacturing technology of a semiconductor device having a main circuit including a field effect transistor and a nonvolatile memory as an add-on circuit.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-234861 (Patent Document 1) describes a technology of manufacturing a semiconductor device by forming a gate electrode of a field effect transistor and a gate electrode of a nonvolatile memory cell by respectively different steps, in which the field effect transistor and the nonvolatile memory cell can have improved reliability.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-234861